Sa couleur
by titPiou
Summary: Kyo aime cette couleur..mais elle a changé de sens. A écouter avec une belle musique si possible. .


Voila ce que ça donne quand on me fait écouter une musique trop triste avec en plus une mauvaise nouvelle...

Un Yuki/Kyo parce que j'adore ce couple

**Sa couleur**

Ses yeux regardaient cette couleur sombre qui représentait, il y a encore quelques jours, la couleur de sa vie. Celle qui faisait battre son coeur lorsqu'il l'apercevait au loin lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'il l'attende. Celle d'une personne qu'il avait aimé pour la première fois d'un amour sans limite comme il aimait lui prouver par de nombreuses caresses.

Cette couleur qu'il aimait regarder le matin lorsqu'il se réveillait avec, dans ses bras, cet amour qu'il désirait protéger plus que tout. Qu'il aimait prendre dans ses bras, toucher, à qui il aimait murmurer de nombreux mots dont deux d'une étonnante simplicité et pourtant si durs à exprimer librement.

Il était maintenant assis devant elle à la regarder en pensant à la première fois. Cette fois où il avait découvert que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, qu'il pouvait enfin vivre heureux...Les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû vaincre, contourner. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes d'amis qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre…de la peine devant le dégoût visible dans les yeux de ces personnes alors que d'autres les avaient encouragés fortement. Des disputes qui toujours se finissaient par des caresses avec un lendemain plein d'amour... des sacrifices et beaucoup d'autres choses mais malgré tout cela, ils avaient réussi, ils étaient restés ensemble...Ils avaient été heureux...

_Jusqu'a..._

Une larme perla sur sa joue..

Mais ne détournant pas les yeux, ses souvenirs continuèrent de défiler dans sa tête.

Des choses qu'il n'oubliera jamais..

Son sourire.

L'amour à beau être présent il n'est pas remède à tout...

_Elle..._

Parce qu'elle était arrivée. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne la voient venir, elle avait pris possession de cette couleur si importante pour lui. Elle l'avait envahie sans prendre connaissance de son avis…sans prendre conscience du mal produit. Au début rien n'était visible. Son sourire d'ange continuait d'éclairer ses journées, ils continuaient tous deux leur vie sans se douter de rien... sans se douter de l'avenir.

Il a neigé, ils sont sortis, ont rigolé, se sont aimés.

_Pourquoi ..._

Des tous... un teint plus pâle que d'habitude. De l'inquiétude rassurée par des rires qui cachaient une douleur. La peur de la séparation. Un manque de sommeil, des évanouissements.

On s'est alors retrouvés en quelques jours dans cette chambre...

_Tu auras dû me le dire..._

Il était allongé sur ce lit sans pouvoir se lever, des personnes qui passaient changeant les perfusions qui laissaient de la marque sur la peau autres fois lisse, qui maintenant arborait une couleur qu'il n'aurait sue définir, pâle peut-être ? Trop.

_Je t'aurais aidé...Protégé..._

Des nuit blanche passées à attendre alors que des médecins sortent des mots incompréhensibles...Lui, il regardait sa couleur...cette couleur qu'il aimait tant, se ternir de jour en jour...celui qu'il aimait restait là à dormir sans pouvoir connaître les temps d'amour que, depuis tout ce temps, il avait mérités.

_Mais..._

On lui avait dit de se reposer un peu…Juste aujourd'hui, il était rentré, pour se changer et revenir juste après. Sauf que le malheur, lui, avait continué sa route.

Le téléphone sonna. Une voix qui au fur et à mesure des mots se brouillait comme la fenêtre qu'il voyait devant lui. Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là...Il était dans leur appartement. Et pourtant ses joues étaient trempées...le téléphone tomba à terre lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

_Plus jamais je ne verrai ce sourire...Toi_

Cette couleur qu'il voyait aujourd'hui devant lui ne lui inspirait plus d'amour. Il la regardait avec tristesse alors que les larmes, même après un an, continuaient de couler. Même après un an son coeur continuait à se serrer lorsqu'il regardait cette couleur devant lui. La couleur des magnifiques fleurs violettes placées devant cette pierre sur laquelle était marqué ce nom qui n'aurait jamais dû y être inscrit.

_Tu es parti sans moi ...J'aurais voulu juste...te dire au revoir..._

Aujourd'hui cela fait un an que Yuki Sôma est mort d'une grave maladie. Le seul jour où son amour à quitter sa chambre...C'est le moment où sa vie s'est envolée. C'est aussi à ce moment que la vie de Kyo Sôma a cessé de briller ...

Sans qu'il puisse entendre le dernier _je t'aime_ du jeune malade ...

Ils avaient 25 ans...Ils étaient amoureux...

Non Non pas taper . 

Bon je sais tout ça n'est pas très joyeux mais bon .. Vous avez quand même aimé ????

Reviews :D


End file.
